Reikoku
'''Reikoku (冷酷, lit. Ruthless) a is a shinobi currently leading the evil organization known as the Shadow Knights. He is also the founder of the Lava Release and Boil Release. Background Rivalry With Rikudō Sennin Rebirth Reikoku is the first ever man to use the Lava Release and Boil Release. He was once a man feared by all shinobi across the land, to the point he was once called a God. Running through lands taking over and manipulating the lands. The land that took a massive amount of damage and ended in complete waste was, Uzushiogakure. Though his reign was cut short once he came across a kunoichi of the name of Mei Uzumaki the mother of Asura Uzumaki. Their fight was brutal though with her Rinnegan the fight had always switched tides, her with the upper hand then him gaining it. Though in the end Mei pulled a sly one with her clans trait of Fuinjutsu. Mei was able to seal him away with a sealing technique, leaving the world at peace. But a few years later, a man named Terrox found him and was able to undo the seal, freeing him and letting him once more cause havoc. Though Terrox's intention was to get him work with him but instead he went his own way. Going their separate ways both men went on to create their own organizations and Reikoku's team is known as Shadow Knights. To kick off the groups start, Reikoku and the Knights went into Iwagakure killing any man who opposed them, ultimately destroying the village. As he excelled, he explained to his Knights that his Lava and Boil prowess are far more advanced than what they used to be, therefore backstabbing is almost impossible. After The Seal Was Broken After his seal was removed, Reikoku went out to turm the world into a never ending battlefield. His first plan, started during the fourth shinobi war. Discovery of Takemono Takemono was born from the Ten-Tails, though through the Ten-Tails Fission, sometime during the Fourth Shinobi War. Reikoku found it a few years later, in a comma like state. After acquiring the beast, Reikoku waited four more years until it awoken. Exactly as he suspected, the beast went on a rampage absorbing chakra from members of the Shadow Knights. After it gained enough chakra to escape, Takemono became free. Later on sometime, Reikoku chased down the beast and battled it. With the help of his other companions, they were successful in capturing and sealing it away. It has been placed in the Shadow Knight Shrine located in the Shadow Knights Hideout. Reikoku told his men, that his plan is to become the Jinchūriki, which is still unknown to be true or not. Unlike the other tailed-beast, Takemono does not have any tails, but does contain two forms; a human like form and a beast like one. Personality Before his sealing life, he was a ruthless man and giving Zero cares about anyone not even ones he could even called friends. Though after he was re awoken he began to trust only those inside his group or circle. Though he cared for nothing, his attitude was completely calm. Mei, even stated that if he would've never revealed his face, you would've never knew it was he who caused all the destruction. Appearance Reikoku is very tall man, those who look at him will most certainly look up. His black hair is almost intimidating it goes far enough to scare crows. He has a body built for fighting, which could possibly make Zeus cower. Before his sealing away his body was a bit more intimidating, though this was already enough for him. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Reikoku is extremely talented in his water release, being able to flood entire countries with it. Although his Water Release skills are great they are mere pity compared to his Lava and Boil Releases. With his Laba Release he is able to burn through the full body of a shinobi, even more so he was able to burn the cells in Iwa's hiding place to steal their kinjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Boil Release The boil release, is a kekkei genkai Reikoku was born with. Recently after his rebirth, Reikoku was able to collab this unique kekkei genkai with his many other bloodline traits. Though, the boil release, doesn't enhance many things, Reikoku has found a way to make it unique. His very first being the; Boiling Lava Balls, a technique that combines it with the Lava Release. When Reikoku summons his lava balls, he is able to infuse them with boiling hot water, that is able to melt through the concrete of a ground. He is also able to make a wall of lava, while infusing it with boiling hot water, to protect himself from attacks. If the opponent attempts to touch the wall, whatever body part or item they touched the wall with will melt away. Another being; Boiling Insides, after performing the needed hand seals, Reikoku is able to capture his opponent in a genjutsu. Next he makes the serpent hand seal and the opponent suddenly feels their insides boil inflicting internal damage. His last most prominent technique is the; Boiling Lava God Technique. This technique allows Reikoku to summon lava like meteorites, which fall from the sky on his intended destination. Once the meteorites hit a surface, they explode releasing extremely hot waters to flood the surrounding area. When Reikoku went to Iwagakure, this was the technique he used to utterly destroy the village.